High School is Hard, it Just Got Harder
by Dark After Rain
Summary: Huge random crossover of amines and stuff including Ao No Excorsist, Homestuck, Doctor Who, Soul Eater, Kingdom Hearts, Attack on Titan, and Hetalia. some chapters will be Crack others, more serious. EmmaXAmaimon StephanieXSollux AshlynXKid
1. Chapter 1

((AN) One Everyone Is owned by there specific owners. Homestuck to Hussie. Soul Eater to that one guy and so on. Everyone else is real people whose last names won't be mentioned, for safety. Everything that happens are based off actual events but have been exaggerated to add characters. Some people won't have there real names mentioned only because we do not wish to hurt your feelings even though we probably want to CRUSH YOUR SKULLS. Enjoy. This is written in perspective of the author to allow my Friend to write her version in a different pov.)

Emma's POV

My mind was so groggy that day. The day they all appeared... all of them. It went something like this. In summary.

I think Ally, Nicole, Deveny, Ashlyn,Stephanie, and I had been in the library most likely getting manga's when Kimberly came over and started talking to us about a spell she found allowing inanimate objects to come to life.

Ashlyn and Deveny continued asking about it, I flipped open Ao No Excorsist volume 3, Stephanie grabbed her phone and Started flipping through her photos and Nicole sat quietly as she realized that nobody was listening to her.

I remember looking at Amaimon in the book and wishing oh so much he was real and that he would like me at least as a friend. We could real havoc and steal Rin's sword and eat candy and even prank my older sister.

Then I heard Kimberly say that incantation, there was a huge wave of energy rushing over me and I felt like my heart had stopped and started beating backwards flipped itself inside out and then gut wrenchingly shoved it back the right way.

Looking up I realized I was not the only one who had experienced this. We all decided to leave. If I had known what was about to happen I would not have hated Kimberly as much as I had.

This was about to get really fun really fast

I only want some ideas for some funny plots.

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

((AN) Ok I guess it will just be Emma's POV. Only cause somebody tould ME it sounded best. You know who you are[Stephlux] XP)

Emma's Pov

"Emma! I call shot gun!" Olivia, my twin sister, called from behind me.

Running up to and past me she dropped a drawing of Riku and Sora from that one game, Kingdom Hearts. ( I don't hate the game I just don't like it because Olivia is obsessed with it.) Picking it up, I slowly walked up to the car and started singing, "Livi and Riku sittin in a tree!," causing her to blush rip the picture out of my hand and jump in the truck without a word.

Smiling, I got in and pulled out my sketch book. My imagination spilling onto the white paper in front of me.

(After we get home)

My room is not much. It's a small room with my bed taking up 87% of the space. I have a small bookshelf against my wall to the right of the entrance, whilst sitting behind a very messy dresser. On the opposite side sits a nice dark brown desk with paper and coloring utensils. Above this is my long window that opens onto a view of a viney fence.

Sitting down on my bed, I grab a sucker from my candy stash, and my tablet and proceed with my daily drab of watching YouTube, reading fanfics and checking my Skype. Not counting my gaming session.

It was 7:45 in the evening, we had just finished supper and taken showers. I was reading a Ifunny post a friend of mine had made, when that feeling from before returned.

It started out as a simple ache in the pit off my stomach, then grew into a fire inside my body. I was in agony. I fell over knocking my glass dolphin to the floor. I was stumbling to find my bed, I slipped and smacked my head against the bed post, causing me to suddenly, black out.

(Dream)))))))))))))))))

I wasn't falling, but I wasn't standing still. Complete darkness overwhelmed me, dragging me deeper and deeper until I reached a sort of ground. I lied there on the cold checker styled floor feeling half dead. I thought that maybe I had and slowly closed my eyes.

Breathing could be heard, drawing itself in and out... but it wasn't mine.

I tried to open my eyes to see who it might be, but they wouldn't budge. Instead I reached out my hand in the direction of the breathing. I felt a cold hand though mine. If in a normal situation I would have jerked it back, except his (I declared him male by his masculine breathing) presence was comforting in this darkness I had fallen in.

A shock wave shot through my arm from where I was holding the unknown man's hand. Unlike the painful shock from earlier, this one was nice, comforting, and or warm.

I felt the floor leave me and I soon lost the other person. I felt dark cold objects wrap around my legs and arms and start pulling more back to reality.

)))))))))))))))))))))

I thought I was awake but I was not sure. I soon found myself still lying on the floor of my room after banging my head on the bed post. I thought it was just me at first, but then I heard it, a voice.

"You woke up!? That's better. Now you can tell me where I am." The voice spoke almost emotionless.

I turn to look at whoever was talking. I froze..

:

"AMAIMON!? What the Heck!"


	3. Chapter 3

((AN) Time for new POV.. :)+)

Stephanie POV

The bus ride home took a really really really long time. So I spent most of it looking through the F file on my phone. It's made up mostly of my favorite homestuck ships and an angry power puff girl... XP -LAWL.

The bus stopped where it stops every day. I walked to my apartment, like I do EVERY DAY! Couldn't life just switch it up every once in awhile!

After walking inside I went to my room and jumped onto my bed. If I could call it a room. DX

VALKYRIE MESSAGED ME!

Emma messaged me.

VALKYRIE REPLIED TO MY ROLEPLAY!

Emma stopped talking to me. :(

KK why'd you 2teal my hand2.

Michael walked in with my brother Andy. He asked us if we could go get tacos and we left. The rest of the night was the same as usual, until Deveny came to pick me up to see a movie. We instead went to the mall, because the movie was sold out...

We hung out in hot topic for about N hour. Went to the food court and then walked around till we were both ready to leave. After a couple shenanigans.

I stopped to use the restroom before we left. Surprisingly no one was in there.

Then I got this horrible pain in the pit of my stomach. It was ok, then it was horrible. I was doubling over in pain. Throwing open a stall door I slid and fell, slamming my head on the tile floor. The World went black. DX

((DREAM))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Everything was so dark. It was like I had fallen into a world without a Sun... My body finally touched a hard cold surface. My eyes where closed but I could feel the presence of two others. It was better then no one. I couldn't see who it was doe... ):(

The floor below me broke and I couldn't sense the two anymore. I was suddenly dragged back into reality by the sound of... arguing?

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"2hut up fii2h face!"

"Sol! I wwill not tolerate howw rudely your treatin me!"

"Liike II care 2tupiid"

"Your MEAN!"

"Niice to now diip 2tiick!"

I recognize those voices from somewhere...

Oh. My. Jegus.

I open my eyes. Still lying on the stall floor I sit up and almost start flailing.

Sollux Captor and Eridan Ampora where right in front of me... in a woman's bathroom... at the mall.

This is going to end well.

((An) next chapter is yours Ashlyn MWAHAHAHA!")

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

((AN) Ashlyn is pushy... OK So I'm going to stop making authors notes at the beginning after everyone has been introduced. OK.)

Ashlyn's POV

Poki sticks and a Dr. Pepper... almost tastes crappy.

Ally Nicole and I had all been at Ally's house. We where having one of our sleep overs. Ally had been laughing at Nicole for poking herself in the eye with a poki stick, as I messed around on my phone for a minute. My music playing loudly in my ears.

I was looking for a picture I thought Ally would like when something flew across the room and hit me in the face.

Looking over Ally and Nicole both started busting out laughing. Grabbing a pillow I chucked it at Nicole but missed hitting Ally who then fell over with a horrible thunk against her floor.

Jumping up I ran over too her too see what had happened... She suddenly grabbed the pillow and hit me so hard I fell over.

"You faker!"

"You fell for it."

Laughing we all began to get sleepy. At first we all dismissed it and continued to mess around.

After about an hour we were all too tired to mess around.

Ally fell asleep first.

Then Nicole.

I continued to stay awake, looking through my photos.

Then Emma messaged me on Skype.

"Ashlyn I have an emergency! I do not kid I"

That was it. I was slightly worried that maybe she got hurt...

That is, until the pain started. It was horrible. This agonizing pain was worse then anything I've ever felt. I think I passed out after it got too painful.

((Dream)))))))))))))))))))

I was standing in a dark room. A single light hung above me. It flashed a little as if it was dying. I couldn't see anything else.

Suddenly I saw somebody next to me. I couldn't see who, but they seemed familiar. Very familiar.

I heard a door open and then close. A figure was standing in front of me. It was a woman in a dark dress. A black veil imprisoning her face.

After a moment she made a grab for me. Latching her bony hands to my wrist. I screamed.

She started dragging me to the door she came in. I turned to see if the figure would help me... but they where gone.

Throwing me through the door and back into reality.

))))))))))))))))))))))

Jerking up I slammed my head into Nicole 's. Who had been leaning over me.

" Ow Nicole! What are you doing?"

"Contemplating why three sexy men are in this room."

Eyes widened I turned to see what she had meant.

Sebastian, from Black Butler.

KARKAT VANTAS, from Homestuck

And Death the Kid...

And they weren't cosplayers.


End file.
